


Rouge, mon sang tourne à l'envers

by soifweonlyliveonce



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampire Hunters
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soifweonlyliveonce/pseuds/soifweonlyliveonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras y Combeferre eran un equipo. Eran, porque Combeferre cayó. Y de pronto Grantaire entra en la ecuación y le da la vuelta a todo lo que Enjolras creía saber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

Todo había empezado una noche de junio. Hacía calor, más del habitual para aquella época del año. Lo recordaba porque eso era lo que había hecho que Ferre saliera a la calle, por su culpa. Y ahora no había manera de volver atrás.  
Enjolras miraba sin ver la carretera por la que conducía. Mal hecho. Pero había sido entrenado para reaccionar rápido, y vio la sombra en la calzada antes incluso de que se moviera. Frenó en seco, calculando que le quedarían, aproximadamente, cinco segundos antes de chocar con aquella figura. Cuatro y medio.  
Evaluó sus opciones. Si no se desviaba, arrollaría al desconocido. Parecía una persona, pero era difícil, si no imposible, asegurarlo. Tal vez fuera un animal y, de acelerar en vez de frenar, le hiciese un favor a la evolución. Pero no podía arriesgarse. Incluso si se trataba de un Enemigo, lo más probable es que, por el tamaño de aquél y la velocidad que llevaba su coche, acabaran ambos muertos. En su caso, para siempre. En el caso del Enemigo… Enjolras tensó la mandíbula y apretó las manos sobre el volante.  
Tres segundos.  
Segunda posibilidad. Esquivar a la figura y tratar de mantenerse en la carretera. Ahora podía ver que era un hombre, corpulento. Parecía desorientado. Sorprendido de verse en una carretera. Si empezase a girar ya, tal vez no se desestabilizaría. Descartó la idea inmediatamente. Iba demasiado rápido, perdería el control. Malditos fueran estos coches modernos con los que acelerabas sin enterarte.  
Un segundo.  
Tercera. Dar un volantazo y rezar por no matarse. Pero el rubio no era de los que rezaban.  
Medio.  
Cuarta y última idea. Frenar más, apretar los dientes y marcar el número de emergencias.  
Cero.

  
***

No había bebido tanto aquella noche, de verdad que no. Lo justo para sentirse razonable. Tal vez le habían echado algo. De cualquier manera, ya era tarde para arrepentirse, porque estaba en medio de una carretera comarcal, tendido en el suelo después de ser atropellado. Menos mal que el conductor había frenado (casi) a tiempo.  
O tal vez no, porque el rostro del que se inclinaba sobre él era de todo menos humano. Parecía un ángel sacado de un libro de colorear para niños de catequesis. Aquellos rizos rubios a la luz de los faros del vehículo enmarcaban unas facciones dignas de una escultura de mármol. Era un dios, un adonis. Apolo reencarnado. Al final iba a resultar que había ido al cielo. Él, que siempre pensó que acabaría en lo más profundo de las calderas de Pedro Botero.  
―¿En qué estabas pensando? ―preguntó la aparición. Grantaire lo comprendió entonces, al ver en su gesto una fuerza capaz de desatar el apocalipsis. Era un ángel exterminador.  
―Llévame contigo, querube, y no preguntes más. Acaba tu cometido.  
―¿Estás bebido?

No podía creerlo. Un borracho. Se había jugado la vida por salvar a un borracho. Le dieron ganas de volver a subir al coche y atropellarle de verdad. Rematarlo, para que no sufriera. El hombre, que seguía tendido en el suelo, pareció tomarse el asunto como una broma. Le ayudó a incoporarse, arrugando la nariz. El hombre apestaba.  
―He bebido, sí, un poco ―contestó el hombre, riendo. Enjolras tenía la certeza de que se estaba burlando de él.  
―¿Y te parece bien? ¿Te ríes? ¿No sabes que has estado a punto de causar un accidente? Apareciendo así, de repente. Si no hubiera sido yo quien conducía…  
―Ya, ya, ya. Pero eras tú ―y si hubieses sido otro, pensó Grantaire, no habría tenido importancia. Ahora ya nada tenía importancia salvo su dios particular―. ¿Quién eres tú, por cierto?  
―Enjolras ―respondió el otro, con brusquedad.  
―¿Enjolras…? ¿Enjolras, qué? ¿Algo más?  
―Enjolras.  
―Muy bien, de acuerdo. Yo soy Grantaire.  
―¿Y a mí qué?  
―Me ofendes.  
―Tengo mayores preocupaciones ―murmuró Enjolras, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. Si tantas ganas tenía de hablar, dudaba seriamente que tuviera ninguna lesión grave. Grantaire pareció maravillarse ante aquella mano, pero, finalmente, la tomó, y se encontraron ambos frente a frente. Enjolras se dio la vuelta para volver a su vehículo, ignorando la sensación que habían dejado en él aquellos profundos ojos marrones―. Voy hacia París. Si quieres te llevo. Si no, procura buscar una ruta lejos de la carretera.  
Se sentó en el coche y volvió a encender el motor. A su derecha, el hombre, Grantaire, ya se estaba abrochando el cinturón de seguridad.  
Iba a ser un viaje muy largo.


	2. Brothers in arms

El viaje transcurrió en silencio. Grantaire miraba por la ventana, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo y si realmente estaba tan borracho como para seguir con la película que comenzaba a montarse a su alrededor. Enjolras, por su parte, sólo tenía una cosa en mente: llegar a su destino cuanto antes. Se revolvió inquieto en el asiento, lo que hizo que el otro hombre se girara a mirarle. 

―¿Vamos a seguir así mucho rato? Es por ir echando una cabezada y que me avises cuando lleguemos.  

El rubio le miró un segundo, incrédulo, antes de volver a dirigir su atención a la carretera.  

―Tú tampoco eres un compañero de viaje modelo. 

―Pero yo tengo excusa. Estoy en shock. 

Ante aquella respuesta, a Enjolras se le escapó un bufido sarcástico. 

―Permíteme dudarlo. Muy bien, si tantas ganas tienes de hablar, empieza tú la conversación. 

―Eso he hecho. 

―Ya me entiendes. 

―No, no te entiendo ―repuso Enjolras, y era cierto. El otro suponía todo un interrogante para él, y no solo por aquello de que, literalmente, le acababa de recoger de una cuneta. 

La cuestión era que, al contrario de lo que se había establecido entre sus conocidos como hecho indiscutible, Enjolras sabía leer bien a las personas. Que fuera frío y reservado con sus propios sentimientos no implicaba de forma directa que no hubiese aprendido a interpretar los de los demás. En un primer vistazo, podía conocer tantas cosas de una persona como si llevara conviviendo con ella los últimos dos meses. También es cierto que había tenido que aprender a desarrollar hasta el límite aquel talento, pues de ello dependía muchas veces el seguir con vida. Pero con Grantaire, Enjolras era incapaz de decir siquiera qué edad tenía. Nada. El hombre era una página en blanco, que le intrigaba y le molestaba a partes iguales. 

Grantaire, por el contrario, parecía sentirse en su salsa. 

―Háblame sobre ti –le reclamó―. Me gustaría saber algo sobre mi salvador. 

―¿Como qué? 

―Oh, lo normal. No sé. A qué te dedicas. ¿Estudias o trabajas? 

―Ambas. 

―Qué explícito. 

―No te conozco de nada. Podrías ser un asesino en serie. 

―Nada de eso. Soy un borracho sin oficio ni beneficio, que toca la guitarra de vez en cuando para ganarse el sustento. 

―¿Tocas la guitarra? 

―Eso he dicho. 

―Un amigo mío también lo hacía ―no pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar a Courfeyrac cantando canciones de campamento, cuando todavía estaban todos juntos. Aquella vida parecía ya tan lejana… 

―¿Lo ha dejado? 

―Sí. Murió. 

―Vaya. Es un buen motivo para dejarlo, sí. 

En realidad, la guitarra había quedado abandonada mucho antes, pero eso no era algo que su acompañante necesitara saber, ni él contar.  

―¿A qué vas a París? Si puede preguntarse. 

La pregunta de Grantaire le pilló por sorpresa. Por un momento le había dado la sensación de que aquél patético intento de conversación se había quedado en eso. 

―No puede preguntarse ―respondió, más brusco de lo que pretendía―. Está a punto de amanecer ―comentó―. Deberíamos parar. Si quieres seguir conmigo, saldremos en cuanto caiga la noche. 

―No tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer. 

 

Encontraron el pequeño motel de carretera cuando el sol comenzaba ya a querer despuntar. Grantaire se había mostrado cada vez más irascible, pero Enjolras lo asoció a la falta de sueño y de embriaguez. Él mismo se sentía irritado hasta por el color de las señales de neón que adornaban anunciando el lugar. Pidió dos habitaciones al hombre que atendía la recepción, y le tendió una llave a Grantaire.  

―Procura estar puntual. Tengo que hacer unas cosas por la tarde, pero en cuanto caiga el sol volveremos a ponernos en marcha. 

―Tranquilo, Apolo. Estaré aquí. 

Enjolras asintió. Sin añadir nada más, echó a andar y desapareció tras un recodo del pasillo. 

 

Grantaire se dio media vuelta, en busca de su habitación. Entró en ella y sin molestarse en echar la llave, se tiró encima de la cama cuan largo era. Pasados unos minutos, aguzó el oído. Enjolras se duchaba a un par de habitaciones de distancia de la suya. Con un suspiro, se levantó y volvió a salir. Era la hora de cenar. Por la luz, le quedaban apenas veinte minutos para que saliera el sol. El tiempo apremiaba y él no era especialmente sibarita, así que actuó rápido. 

En menos de un minuto, estaba de nuevo en la recepción. El hombre que les había atendido le miró con cara de aburrimiento. 

―¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? 

Grantaire sonrió. 

―Yo creo que sí. ¿Está ya abierto el comedor? 

 

Enjolras entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras sí con dos vueltas de llave. Arrojó encima de la cama la bolsa con la que cargaba y que contenía las escasas pertenencias que siempre llevaba consigo, y se dirigió al baño. 

Era pequeño y mugriento, pero había estado en sitios peores, y esas cosas hacía mucho que ya no le molestaban. Los recuerdos volvieron a abrumarle, al igual que aquella necesidad de derramar sangre ajena que siempre les acompañaba. Bajo el agua de la ducha, volvió a examinar los rostros de cada compañero caído, deteniéndose en el último. Combeferre. Como cada día, volvió a jurarle, a jurarse, que le encontraría, y que se haría justicia. Y entonces, como si se alguien se la hubiera susurrado al oído, le vino a la mente una melodía. Bajito, comenzó a murmurar la letra. Era su particular himno. 

 _Through these fields of destruction,_  

 _baptisms of fire,_  

 _I’ve witnessed your suffering_  

 _as the battle raged higher._  

 _In the fear and alarm_  

 _you did not desert me_  

 _My brothers in arms_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción de Enjolras y el título del capítulo vienen de la canción "Brothers in arms" de Dire Straits.


	3. Cementerios

Cuando Grantaire bajó al encuentro de su recién hallado y establecido compañero, el rubio ya le esperaba, apoyado en el coche, comiendo un bocadillo que se le estaba desmontando por momentos.

―Buenas tardes, Apolo ―dijo, sorprendido de verle. Normalmente, él era siempre el amigo puntual al que le toca esperar a los demás. Claro que también hacía mucho desde la última vez que quedó con un amigo.

Ajeno a la línea de pensamiento del recién llegado, el aludido alzó la mirada. Esta distracción ocasionó que una rodaja de tomate resbalara y cayera al suelo del parking, seguida de una sonora maldición nada digna de salir de la boca de un Dios griego.

―¿Has comido algo? No vamos a parar en todo el trayecto. Quiero llegar hoy.

―¿Ni siquiera para hacer pipí?

Enjolras le miró con incredulidad.

―Entra al coche.

―Sí, señor.

Y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque en aquel momento, Enjolras le empujó, sacó una ballesta y disparó a matar. Tras él se oyó un quejido y algo que caía al suelo.

―Entra al coche ―repitió Enjolras, siseando.

Grantaire no le hizo caso. Nunca había sido un muchacho obediente, para ser sinceros. Gracias a ello, pudo verle perfectamente inmovilizar a una muchacha que se revolvía en el suelo con una estaca clavada en el pecho.

―Dime quién te envía ―le estaba diciendo Enjolras―. ¿Por qué has matado a ese hombre?

Sorprendentemente, ella se las apañó para contestar.

―No sé de qué me hablas… ―Y añadió―: Traidor…

Enjolras esbozó una mueca de sorpresa, pero no tenía tiempo ni medios para lidiar con aquello en ese momento. Con un suspiro de agotamiento, retorció la estaca y la desconocida dejó de resistirse. Su piel se volvió gris y sus ojos, que se habían vuelto hacia él, quedaron secos y sin expresión. Arrastró el cuerpo hasta el coche y lo metió en el asiento trasero. Luego, sin mediar palabra, le miró.

―Grantaire, o te metes en el coche o te juro que… ―no había terminado la frase y el otro ya estaba dentro. Enjolras se sentó en el asiento del conductor ― iba a decir que me iría sin ti –añadió, arrancando el coche. Salió a la carretera superando el límite de velocidad, y no por descuido. Tenía prisa por salir de allí.

―Por si acaso.

―¿No vas a preguntar nada?

―Has metido un cadáver en tu coche sin pestañear. No sé si quiero saber algo ― murmuró, perfectamente consciente de que sí que quería. Necesitaba saber en qué se había metido, pero, por el momento, le bastaba con seguir vivo.

―No es lo que parece…

―¿Era un vampiro, Enjolras? ―ya sabía la respuesta, pero la mirada de sorpresa que se le dedicó bien merecía la pregunta.

―Sí ―le respondió, fijando los ojos de nuevo en la carretera.

―¿Eres un cazador de vampiros?

―Sí ―volvió a responderle.

―Oh ―maldita sea, pensó. De Guatemala a Guatepeor ―. Y ¿viajas de noche?

―Es cuando atacan. Si viajo de día, de noche no puedo defenderme.

―Ah. Tiene sentido.

―¿Me crees?

―Hombre. Me considero un cínico y un escéptico, pero tonto no soy. Ver, he visto.

―Ya. No esperaba que fueras a asumirlo tan rápido. Normalmente lleva más tiempo… y… ataques de pánico…

―Ah, no te preocupes, estoy chillando internamente. Es que tengo mucho autocontrol ―lo cual era completamente cierto.

―Bueno. Avisa si ves que te va a dar algo ―murmuró su compañero, serio. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, a Grantaire le pareció ver que las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban en una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa. Enjolras marcó con el intermitente su incorporación a la autopista. París, 623 km.

―Descuida ―contestó, recostándose en el asiento y cerrando los ojos. No iba a dormir, pero tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

 

Horas después, Enjolras miró a Grantaire de reojo. Su acompañante seguía en la posición que había adquirido tras la conversación, y no parecía que fuera a moverse en un futuro próximo. Con cuidado de no sobresaltarle, posó la mano sobre su hombro.

―Grantaire. ¿Estás despierto? Estamos a menos de una hora de París.

El durmiente se removió en el sitio, pero se desperezó inmediatamente.

―Ahora sí. Bien, pues déjame donde te venga bien. No quiero seguir siendo una carga para ti.

―De hecho, me vendría bien si me echaras una mano cuando lleguemos. Para deshacerme del bulto ―replicó Enjolras, mirando por el retrovisor para señalar el cadáver que descansaba en la parte trasera del coche. Ante el gesto horrorizado con el que se encontró, añadió― ¿por favor?

Grantaire suspiró dramáticamente.

―De acuerdo. Pero eso y me largo.

―Gracias.

Permanecieron en silencio el resto del trayecto. Al llegar a la ciudad, Enjolras condujo hasta llegar al cementerio de Montparnasse. Aparcó en una calle desierta, con árboles, junto a una pequeña puerta lateral. Tras apagar el motor y las luces del coche, se dirigió de nuevo a Grantaire.

―Ayúdame.

Grantaire no dijo nada. Se limitó a seguir sus indicaciones y llevar el cuerpo hasta la puerta de un panteón sellado.

―Gracias. Ya puedes irte.

Y Grantaire, sin decir nada, se fue. Enjolras esperó unos minutos para asegurarse de que se había alejado lo suficiente antes de hablar dirigiéndose a la oscuridad.

―Sal.

Una figura oscura se materializó frente a él.

―Enjolras ―su voz era aterciopelada, encantadora, una de esas voces que te embaucan mientras eres perfectamente consciente de lo que están haciendo, y aun así, lo permites. Aunque la conocía desde hacía tiempo, a Enjolras le sorprendió echar de menos el tono enronquecido que había aprendido a reconocer en la de Grantaire. Le sorprendió también encontrarse pensando en aquello.

―Montparnasse ―contestó, sin dejar que sus reflexiones se reflejaran en su rostro.

―¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Y quién es este bombón?―dijo la figura, acercándose al cadáver que se encontraba prácticamente a sus pies.

―Es uno de los motivos por lo que vengo, pero no el primero.

El dueño de la voz embrujada se giró hacia él, y su sonrisa quedó iluminada por la luz de las farolas. Su rostro era el de alguien que ha perdido el alma hace mucho tiempo. Pero a Enjolras había dejado de impresionarle. No era el peo que había visto.

―¿Combeferre? ―preguntó Montparnasse.

―Combeferre ―asintió el otro, permitiendo abrigar algo de esperanza― ¿Has descubierto algo de aquello que te pedí?

―Deberías dejar de husmear en los asuntos de otros, Enjolras.

―¿Has decubierto algo o no?

Montparnasse suspiró, y se inclinó para examinar el cuerpo.

―Dime primero qué sabes de la chica ―le espetó, cualquier rastro de sonrisa alejado de sus facciones.

―Nada. Me atacó esta tarde, cuando venía hacia aquí. Me llamó traidor.

―¿A ti? ¿Estás seguro? ¿Ibas solo?

―No, pero…

―No la conozco ―le cortó Montparnasse―. Puedes llevártela.

―¿Qué? No. Esto es un cementerio. Se queda aquí. Tú y los tuyos podéis encargaros de hacerla desaparecer, como siempre. Tengo las bolsas en el maletero del coche. Todo o nada.

―No sé por qué seguimos manteniéndote con vida.

―A veces yo me pregunto lo mismo. Ahora, habla.

Montparnasse se alisó la chaqueta que vestía, se revolvió el pelo y esbozó una sonrisa.

―No te lo vas a creer, ricitos ―dijo al fin―. Sé quién le mató, y dónde puedes encontrarles.

Enjolras volvió a sentir una nueva oleada de aquella ira que le consumía cada noche. Apretó los puños y esperó a que el otro siguiera. Éste, a su vez, saboreaba el momento, se regocijaba en la desgracia ajena. Cuando continuó, fue para decir solo una palabra. Un nombre.

―Courfeyrac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estoy muy segura de esta historia. La empecé con mucha ilusión y la tengo bastante avanzada, pero no sé si seguirla. Se agradecería feedback.


	4. Cuando cae el día

Lo primero que pensó Grantaire cuando se separó de Enjolras fue que llevaba horas sin comer y que necesitaba arreglarlo. Eso no evitó que sintiera pena por la abuelita, pero, sinceramente, era culpa suya por salir a hacer la compra a aquellas horas.

Una vez saciada su hambre, volvió a pensar en el rubio. El muy idiota se había querido quedar solo, de madrugada y en un cementerio. Por muy cazador que fuera, estaba loco. Todo el mundo sabe que eso es lo más peligroso que puedes hacer. Al atardecer siempre queda gente, y por la noche no hay nadie. Pero cuando va a salir el sol… Ay. Las bestias vuelven a casa.

Resolvió volver sobre sus pasos. Con un poco de suerte, podría encontrarle todavía entero. Tenía poco tiempo, pero tendría que bastar. Retrocedió hasta la entrada, en la que el coche de  Enjolras seguía aparcado, y repitió el camino hasta el panteón. La luz era tenue

Allí estaban. Enjolras y ¿Montparnasse? ¿En serio? El chico tenía más ganas de acabar muerto de las que había intuido. Eso, o no sabía a quién tenía enfrente. Desafortunadamente para él, la conversación ya estaba acabando, y apenas alcanzó a oír las despedidas. Vio a la extraña pareja estrecharse las manos. Enjolras echó a andar hacia él, así que Grantaire tuvo que esconderse apresuradamente. Montparnasse, por su parte, desapareció en dirección al coche del rubio; pero de eso él no se dio cuenta. Tenía toda su atención centrada en el primero.

Se dirigió hacia un pequeño hotel en una calle aledaña. Sin dudarlo, Grantaire le siguió. Aquel sitio era tan bueno como cualquier otro. Entró en el edificio tras él. Como si no pasara nada, se acercó al mostrador y se dirigió a una de las chicas que lo atendían.

―Una habitación, por favor. Individual. Para una noche. Lo más barato que tengas.

Pudo sentir cómo Enjolras se giraba a mirarle.

―¿Grantaire?

―¡Hombre! Enjolras. Cuánto tiempo.  ¿Cómo tú por aquí? ¿Me estás siguiendo?

―Cómo voy a estar siguiéndote. Yo he entrado primero.

―Tienes muchos secretos. Igual también eres adivino.

Enjolras iba a contestarle cuando la muchacha que había atendido a Grantaire le interrumpió.

―Disculpe, señor. No me quedan habitaciones individuales. Podría ponerles en una doble, ya que se conocen. Les saldría más barato.

Enjolras fue el primero en contestar.

―No.

―Venga, hombre ―replicó Grantaire― nos saldría más barato.

―He dicho que no.

―Pero…

―Que no.

―Bien. En ese caso, me temo que no me queda otra opción que irme a dormir debajo de un puente ―resolvió Grantaire, rezando porque el farol causara algún efecto en el otro―. Un placer ―dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta. Despacio, muy despacio.

Se detuvo al escuchar un suspiro y la voz de Enjolras.

―Deme la doble.

Fuera, empezaba a brillar el sol.

***

La habitación era sencilla. El papel que cubría las paredes se había desgastado por el paso del tiempo, y las dos camas, separadas por una mesilla carcomida, estaban a punto de convertirse en antigüedades de coleccionista. La lámpara que colgaba del techo daba una luz tenue y lúgubre a la estancia. Parecía sacada de una película de terror.

La cabeza de Enjolras no dejó de dar vueltas cuando se tumbó bocabajo sobre una de las camas, que le recibió con un quejido. Se sentía agotado, física y mentalmente. Ni siquiera le extrañó que Grantaire se apresurara a cerrar las ventanas y echar las cortinas en cuanto entraron. Supuso que al hombre le molestaría la luz para dormir. Se incorporó para desvestirse y meterse en la cama.

―Buenas noches, Grantaire.

―Dirás buenos días.

―Lo que sea.

La risa de Grantaire tuvo un efecto curioso en él. Parte de su cansancio quedó momentáneamente eclipsado. Había olvidado lo que era compartir las noches con alguien, y por un momento, dejó de estar solo al sentir la presencia de su compañero. Lo peor de haber perdido a Combeferre era la soledad que había dejado su ausencia, las largas noches de trabajo sin nadie que alejara los fantasmas, y los días de encierro en una habitación extraña intentando evadir el cansancio unas horas.

―Vamos, Apolo ―volvió a interrumpirle Grantaire― Deberías comer algo antes de echarte. Y darte una ducha. No te ofendas.

―No tengo hambre ― ¿desde cuándo sonaba como un crío consentido? ―. Quiero decir ―murmuró, incorporándose de nuevo― que estoy cansado. Solo quiero dormir un rato y ponerme a trabajar otra vez.

―Matar vampiros debe ser agotador. Deberías dejarlo y buscarte un trabajo normal.

―¿Te estás burlando de mí?

―Nada más lejos de mi intención. Sólo digo que es lo más sensato.

―No puedo. Se lo debo. Tal vez cuando todo acabe.

―¿Qué le debes a quién?

Enjolras suspiró. Combeferre siempre le decía que no confiara en extraños. Los vampiros tienen una curiosa habilidad para meterse en la mente de uno y retorcerla para conseguir lo que desean, le decía. Pero Combeferre ya no estaba allí para recordárselo, y Enjolras estaba cansado de huir de un enemigo invisible. A veces sentía que era todo cosa de su imaginación.

―Mi compañero ―contestó al fin―. Al principio éramos un grupo grande. Siete, u ocho.

―¿Cazadores?

―Sí, todos cazadores. Tres de nosotros no estábamos de acuerdo con sus planteamientos. Los cazadores son una sociedad antigua, se pasa de padres a hijos…y somos tan medievales como los monstruos a los que cazamos. A nosotros no nos gustaba aquello, así que nos escindimos. Al principio la cosa fue bien, incluso se nos unió gente. Luego todo se fue al traste; los cazadores nos perseguían y a los nuevos les entró miedo. Courfeyrac, Combeferre y yo volvimos a quedarnos solos. Un día, Coufeyrac salió de patrulla con Combeferre. Yo no fui porque me estaba recuperando de una herida que me había hecho en un ataque a un aquelarre particularmente grande. El caso es que Combeferre volvió solo. Nunca me contó qué pasó.

>> Desde entonces, fuimos nosotros dos contra el resto del mundo.

Grantaire se acomodó mientras Enjolras comenzaba a hablar.

 

_La tarde parecía una cualquiera de final de primavera. Combeferre esperaba a Enjolras con un cigarrillo entre los labios mientras observaba caer la luz del atardecer, apoyado en la pared del motel en el que habían dormitado todo el día. Su amigo no tardó mucho en aparecer y arrancarle el cigarro sin ningún tipo de miramientos._

_―No fumes._

_―Estaba apagado._

_―Bien. Cuéntame. ¿Adónde vamos hoy?_

_Combeferre extendió los planos sobre el capó del coche._

_―Estamos aquí –dijo, señalando un punto en el mapa―. Si rodeamos el pueblo, por aquí, no deberíamos tardar más de veinte minutos en llegar al cementerio._

_―Los informes dicen que la guarida está cerca de la entrada_

_―Deberíamos ir uno por cada lado._

_―Sabes que no me gusta que nos separemos ―murmuró el rubio, encendiendo el cigarrillo robado y dándole una calada. Después, sin mirar a su compañero, lo tiró al suelo y pisó encima para apagarlo, mientras el humo escapaba despacio de entre sus labios._

_―Esta vez es distinto, Enjy._

El relato de Enjolras se vio interrumpido por una carcajada proveniente de su improvisado compañero de habitación, que, para más inri, se había adueñado del minibar.

―No me fastidies, ¿te llamaba “Enjy”? Esa es mejor que “Apolo”.

―Cállate, Grantaire.

―Como digas, Enjy.

―Vuelve a llamarme Enjy y te hago una demostración aplicada de cómo puedo sacarle a alguien el corazón y enseñárselo antes de que muera, ¿estamos? ―Enjolras se pasó la mano por el pelo, ya de por sí desordenado tras el día de viaje. Después tendría que pedirle disculpas a Grantaire, Ferre tenía razón. Los exabruptos le salían demasiado fácilmente― Bien. Decía…

 

_―Esta vez es distinto, Enjy ―replicó Combeferre, sin molestarse en hacer ningún comentario sobre los males del tabaco. Aquella era una escena habitual entre ellos. No tanto, la discusión._

_―No me da confianza._

_―Nunca te la da._

_―Esta vez menos._

_―Te prometo que todo saldrá bien._

_Enjolras suspiró._

_―De acuerdo. Vamos allá._

Enjolras se quedó callado unos segundos. Grantaire le observó, respetando el silencio que había caído sobre ellos, y, ya de paso, admirando el reflejo dorado que desprendía su cabello con el pequeño rayo de sol que conseguía abrirse camino a través de la habitación hasta él. Tan bruscamente como había llegado, el silencio se disolvió.

―Le hice caso. Hice todo como me lo había aconsejado. Todo. Y no vi ni un puñetero bicho ―escupió las palabras con desprecio―. Se supone que iba a ser cosa fácil, maldita sea. Cuando llegue a donde habíamos acordado, me di cuenta de que todo había sido una trampa. Intenté luchar, pero eran muchos y ya era demasiado tarde. Ferre tenía a dos encima y ya estaba muerto. Ni siquiera sé cómo conseguí salir de allí.


	5. People

Tal vez no fuera así, pero Enjolras tenía la sensación de no haber dormido ni un solo segundo. Desde que su conversación con Grantaire había terminado, el otro hombre dormía plácidamente en su colchón, sin un solo movimiento. Él, en cambio, no había parado de dar vueltas. Las ideas se amontonaban en su cabeza. Combeferre, Courfeyrac, el resto de los Amis… Y él, solo, sin ellos. Y Grantaire, a su lado.

Courfeyrac. Su mente volvió, por enésima vez esa noche, a posarse en el recuerdo de su amigo. Cuando se despidieron. Cuando Combeferre volvió sin él.

No era ningún secreto, por mucho que los otros dos intentaran ocultárselo a Enjolras, quién sabe por qué extraño motivo, que los dos estaban locos el uno por el otro y que entre ellos había habido más que palabras. Allá ellos y sus  decisiones, había pensado Enjolras entonces. No era asunto suyo, y tardó poco en dejar de tener importancia. Los dos estaban muertos.

Pero Montparnasse había nombrado a Courfeyrac. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. A menos que… No. Imposible.

Enjolras se revolvió en la cama, inquieto. Tenía frío y calor al mismo tiempo. Estaba demasiado cansado como para conciliar el sueño, y las pesadillas le perseguían. Trató de apartar los recuerdos de su mente, dejarla en blanco. Pero no conseguía que dejaran de aflorar rostros.

Estuvo tentado de despertar a Grantaire, pero rehusó la idea. No iba a molestarle. Miró la hora. Mediodía. Decidió levantarse. Mejor aprovechar el tiempo en algo más productivo que lamentarse. Se vistió y salió de la habitación sin preocuparse por dejarle ninguna nota al otro ocupante. No tenía pinta de ir a despertarse en un futuro próximo. Además, no es como si fueran amigos. Ni compañeros, siquiera.

El pasillo le recibió tan vacío y desangelado como su ánimo.

Bajó al comedor. La actividad parecía haberse concentrado en la pequeña sala, gente entrando y saliendo, familias con niños alborotadores, algún matrimonio anciano celebrando una nueva luna de miel. Un pianista y una cantante ponían música a la escena. Enjolras se sintió obligado a entrar, y lo hizo, pidiendo el menú y el periódico. Había una pequeña reseña sobre un hostelero asesinado en un motel de carretera, pero no indicaba nada más que fuera preocupante. Bien. Tomó un sorbo del vino que le había servido, a la espera de que alguien le atendiera, y siguió leyendo.

Le sorprendió una voz conocida a su espalda.

―Enjolras.

El aludido giró la cabeza para tratar de ver quién le había llamado. Cuando vio al camarero, no le quedó ninguna duda.

―Tú.

El camarero sonrió. Era un hombre joven, pecoso y pelirrojo, de ojos claros que reflejaban su sonrisa.

―Yo.

Al segundo siguiente, Enjolras estaba abrazándole.

―Creíamos que estabas muerto. Os perdimos la pista en Arlés.

―Lo sé ―contestó el camarero, devolviendo el abrazo―. Nosotros pensamos lo mismo de vosotros. Decidimos que lo mejor era venir aquí, y confiar en que apareceríais en algún momento.

―Tres años después…

―Esperábamos que fuera un poco antes, la verdad.

Muy a su pesar, Enjolras sonrió.

―No es la primera vez que estoy aquí desde entonces.

―Me he estado moviendo.

―¿Te has…?

―Bahorel murió en Arlés, en otro ataque. A Jehan le capturaron un par de semanas después de llegar aquí y no he sabido nada de él desde entonces. Me retiré del negocio.  El año pasado encontré trabajo en este hotel, y pensé que, si volvíais, pasaríais por aquí cerca. Y voilà.

―Tan acertado como siempre.

―¿Y los demás?

La pregunta que Enjolras tanto temía. Agachó la cabeza.

―¿Cuándo? ―preguntó el camarero.

―Ferre, hace un año. Courf, algo antes ―recordaba las fechas de memoria, pero nunca las decía en voz alta.

―Mierda.

―Sí. Mierda.

―Entonces, ahora ¿vas solo?

―Sí. A menos que quieras volver…

―No. Tengo un trabajo estable, una casa, y me he quedado sin lágrimas con las que llorar a más amigos. Sólo quería volver a veros…. A verte, para deciros que estaba bien. Vivo, al menos.

―Me alegro.

―Yo también. Espera. Toma ―el joven anotó algo en su libreta y le dio la hoja arrancada a Enjolras―. Mi teléfono. Por si necesitas cualquier cosa ―con una sonrisa, añadió―. ¿Ya sabe el señor qué quiere de comer?

―Nada, he perdido el apetito. Pero gracias, Feuilly.

―No hay de qué. Le diré a la cocinera que te prepare un bocadillo para después, por si acaso.

―Eso estaría muy bien. Gracias.

―No me las des. Tengo que volver al trabajo, pero cuídate mucho ¿de acuerdo? Y llámame. De verdad.

―Lo haré.

No pensaba hacerlo.

***

Grantaire se despertó cuando fuera ya se estaba poniendo el Sol. Buscó a Enjolras en la cama junto a él, y, al no encontrarlo, saltó fuera de la suya. El muy traidor no habría sido capaz de largarse y dejarle la cuenta a pagar a él, ¿no? Porque eso era exactamente lo que había pensado hacer él y, sinceramente, era de extremo mal gusto robar las ideas de esa manera.

Para su tranquilidad, descubrió que la mochila del rubio seguía donde la había dejado al llegar a la habitación. Eso quería decir que volvería a por ella. Mientras tanto, podía aprovechar y echarle un ojo a su contenido, ¿no? Abrió las ventanas y respiró el aire casi nocturno. Su compañero no tardaría en volver.

En dos pasos, cruzó la habitación y se sentó junto a la mochila. Le había dado tiempo de sobra de coger una botella de vodka del minibar. Su desayuno. Ya se ocupará de encontrar algo más sustancioso después. Algo como…

Una bolsa de sangre.

“¿Por qué coño tiene Enjolras sangre en su mochila?”

―Es un cebo. Déjalo. Se dará cuenta si falta.

Grantaire dio un brinco en el sitio. Tras él, una figura permanecía en las sombras.

―¿Quién eres? ―su mirada paseó del extraño a la ventana. Por supuesto. Por supuesto que le vigilaban.

―Un amigo.

―¿De quién?

La respuesta del desconocido fue algo parecido a una risa.

―Tuyo y de Enjolras. Pero sobre todo de Enjolras.

―Dudo que seas amigo suyo. Si te ve, te caza. Dime tu nombre.

―¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

―Tú sabes los nuestros, compañero. Justicia poética.

―Nunca fui poeta. Y deja de rebuscar en la mochila. Las estacas las guarda en su chaqueta.

Grantaire, que había estado hurgando en la mochila en busca de cualquier cosa que le sirviera de arma (especialmente si era afilada y de madera), se detuvo y se levantó, enfadado.

―Vamos a ver ―espetó a la figura, sin rastro de miedo ni duda en su voz―, señor “te leo la mente pero no te voy a decir ni siquiera mi nombre a cambio”, si me quisieras muerto, no estaríamos hablando. Si quieres a Enjolras, no pienso dejar que le toques un pelo.  Te aseguro que sé ser muy persuasivo. Y rajar gargantas.

―Lo sé. He dicho que soy amigo.

―¿Me haces el favor de explicarte mejor, entonces?

―Muy bien. El encargo es simple. Sácale de esta ciudad, ileso. Esta noche.

Grantaire iba a protestar. Eso era imposible. Pero la figura ya no estaba allí.

La llave giró en la puerta.

***

―¿Te ha hecho caso?

El hombre esperaba al pie de una farola a que su compañero se descolgase de la ventana de la habitación del hotel y aterrizara junto a él. Cuando lo hizo, éste se retiró la capucha y se encogió de hombros, revolviéndose los rebeldes rizos oscuros que le caían hacia la frente.

―No lo sé. He tenido que salir antes de lo previsto; Enjolras casi me descubre.

―No podemos dejar que eso pase.

―Ya lo sé ―bufó el asaltante.

―Ni ser descuidados ―murmuró su amigo, quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas con una esquina de su camisa.

―Ey… ―el de rizos oscuros rodeó con un brazo la cintura del otro, algo más alto que él― No te preocupes. Todo irá bien.

Juntos, así enlazados, se perdieron en la noche.


End file.
